PTL 1 has proposed an SiC semiconductor device having the JBS in which a PN diode is further added to an SBD. Specifically, a Schottky electrode is formed on a surface of an n− type epitaxial layer made of SiC to configure the SBD, and a p type layer is formed in a surface layer of the n− type epitaxial layer, and the Schottky electrode is brought into contact with the surface of the p type layer to configure the PN diode. With the above configuration, a depletion layer formed by a PN junction configuring the PN diode suppresses a reverse leakage current, and obtains a high breakdown voltage.
However, various defects such as a stacking fault present in the n− type epitaxial layer come in contact with the Schottky electrode to form a current path, resulting in such a problem that the reverse leakage current increases to affect a device yield.